Supernatural
by pondsanddoctor12
Summary: Elena was just a normal teenage girl until she woke up in a motel room one night, the same motel room that Sam and Dean Winchester are staying in and now she has to help them fight demons and angels in order to find a way to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

There I was just standing there .I didn't know what to do so I just went. I didn't know what to do once I got there but I just went along the long endless road into the unknown without knowing if I would come out alive or not. I didn't know how I got into this mess, well I do but that doesn't matter what matters now is that I have to go in there, kill some demons and monsters get what was needed and come out of there, easy peacy, right .I don't know why I even signed up for this I was just sitting at home reading some fanfiction just thinking about if dean and castiel were the best ship. I thought so but at this moment fangirling is the least important thing in my mind. I couldn't understand why they ever thought I was the best choice for this job. I'll probably just run away get killed and have to come back to haunt their butts for putting me here in the first place. If I was in any other position I would have loved to watch or read about this but it's me and I'm doing it and I'm the one that has to suffer and save the world with the biggest dumbasses in the universe and with the most clueless angel in the galaxies. I mean if I come out of here alive ill probably leave, change my name and hide forever to stay away from those losers since anybody who is around them end ups dead or worse, live with the truth that demons ghosts and monsters and angels and other terrifying creatures exist. That those monsters that your mom told you not to be afraid of actually exist and that they were probably under your bed or in your closet. Just the thought of having to go through this scared me to death. I still haven't figured out how I got here or why, i mean i dreamed about this pretty much every day, it's like every fangirls dream but right know it's a nightmare, i just wish that after all this is over i could go back. I could still smell the popcorn in the oven, the buzzing of the TV in the room and the loud conversation that my sister and brother were having about how if they would survive a zombie apocalypse or not. I just want to go back.

3 weeks earlier

"Omg, Supernatural tonight!" I couldn't wait, Castiel was finally coming back to supernatural after weeks of not coming on and I just couldn't help but jump up and down screaming in happiness. "Elena! Can you please shut up I'm trying to read!"My sister said. "Sorry Angela!" Angela was my boring older sister who was going to usc and could help but brag about it every living moment she could. To not bother my pesky sister anymore I decided to take my mind off supernatural by going on quotev and reading fanfiction about all the other fandoms I'm totally in love with. As I was scrolling down the stories I couldn't help but notice a story called "if I was fiction" I couldn't help but think about if I were fiction. What if I could go into the world of my favorite characters and live with them in their extraordinary life and forget about this mundane one. I thought about meeting the doctor and being asked by Sherlock to help him in a case or being asked by Sam or dean to help them smite demons and burn ghosts or even getting my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and saving harry over and over again and in the end save Fred from his death to being able to marry him. I told myself to stop dreaming that that was as impossible as Adam finally getting out of the cage. "Elena come eat!" my mom said screaming like as if I was in another planet, which wasn't far off. "Going mom" I said finally snapping out of my daydream. I sat down in my chair and my mom served me a plate of rice and chicken. "Seriously mom again, you made this yesterday and the day before that" said my brother Liam. "Can't you just eat for once and not try to start an argument" said mom. "Well maybe if you didn't cook the same thing over and over again". God I hated it when they started fighting, they never stopped, if it wasn't about the food it about the TV or the not cleaning your room often enough. Once I finished my food I decided to start reading the amazing book I got that i was dying to read called "the fault in our stars" by john green who by the way is one of the most amazing authors. After reading for a couple of hours it was already 8:00 p.m. I decided to cook popcorn so by the time it was nine I would have something to eat while watching supernatural. I could already hear my sister and brother talking on my way to the kitchen. "Seriously how could you not know that a sword is the best thing against a zombie, plus with a gun you could run out of bullets and then what? How would you survive, well I guess you could sing to them, maybe that would scare them away but who knows, it might attract them "she laughed. "God your a child, I don't even know how you got into usc" he said. "Well I surely didn't sing!" she laughed almost falling of her chair. I laughed because it was true, if you wanted to scare anything away just ask my brother for help. "Okay Elena seriously help me out here, how would you kill off zombies?" he said. I never really thought it, I was more of a demons and monster sort of person but I guess it was all the same. "I don't know" I said. "I never really thought about it but if it was croatoan then i guess a gun or knife but it's more important to hoard the toilet paper" "seriously , again with your supernatural references, isn't there anything that doesn't have a supernatural or doctor who reference?"He said. i thought it and laughed. "Nope!" I laughed. "Supernatural even has a reference to a unicorn farting rainbows out of its butt" I said. "No it doesnt"he said. "Actually it does" said Angela, "she showed me, at first I didn't believe it but its true" knowing I won I walked over to the cabinet and picked out the butter popcorn. By now it was 8:50. I put the popcorn in the microwave and turned on the TV. As I was about to sit on the couch I started feeling dizzy and cold, everything started going dark. "Guys I think I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before i was started falling down. "Shit! I died and know I'm going to hell!" I thought... Then I crashed. I was too scared to open my eyes but at least it wasn't scorching hot. I felt my heart beating against my chest and I knew I was alive. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room, well it wasn't really much of a room it looked more like a motel room. There was food on the table and a laptop too. I laughed thinking about Sam and dean and how this was probably how their motel room would look like. I decided to go outside and take a look around. I still don't know how i got here but I have decided that it was either an angel playing a trick or I'm hallucinating. As I walked across the room towards the door I heard a noise, it sounded like a car engine but not just any car engine. I took a look outside the curtain and gasped. "Holy tardis! Omg I'm going to die!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was the black Chevrolet impala 67 that I so longed dreamed about to own and drive in the future, but what was more surprising was the two people in the car, Sam and dean, or it could be their double ganger or look alikes. I decided to not take my chances and instead of going outside and risking them seeing me come out of their room I decided to hide. As I hid behind their bathroom door I could hear them come in. "so do you think it's our sort of thing" I hear one of them say, it was dean. "Well, a heart ripped out and sulfur, yeah I think so" said Sam. I heard one of them crash onto the bed. "Yeah your right so what do you want to do first" said dean. "I don't know, I guess you go talk to the witnesses and ill stay here to do some research" said Sam. I tried to get closer to get a better view of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped a little closer and peeked through the gap in the door. Sam was sitting in the table searching through the laptop while Dean was drinking and watching boxing. "Do you think Bobby's okay" said Sam breaking the silence. Bobby is still alive I whispered to myself, but how, he died. "Yeah" said Dean "why wouldn't he be". Sam turned around and looked at him with that face he wears when he's worried. "I mean, with the Leviathans and everything else don't you think that maybe he should have somebody looking out for him". "Sam, Bobby has been by himself for years I think he could handle it". That's right I thought, Bobby doesn't die until he gets captured. I thought of jumping out and warning them to save Bobby before it's too late but then I reminded myself that it's Sam and Dean and that if I showed myself I probably would get shot or worse caught and have a gun to my head asking what the hell am I doing here and probably not come out of it alive. Sam still had that worried look on his face. "Dean don't you think that Bobby should have called by now, we told him to call every once in a while to tell us about Dick and his hasn't called today". "Sam it's been a day, what do you expect, its Bobby, it could be days till we hear from him again". Sam gave up and went back to his laptop and soon the awkward silence was back. I was getting tired from standing so I silently sat down by the door making sure I wasn't heard or seen. "Dean I think I found something, let's go" "Now? But the game isn't over yet!" "Dean if we don't go now someone else could die" said Sam. "Alright alright I'm going." I heard the lock of the door and the start of the car engine. Once I thought it was safe I got up, stretched my legs and walked out of the bathroom. I looked out the window to make sure they were gone and laid down on the bed tired from everything that happened. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. The fridge looked like how I would imagine it, empty except for some beer bottles and some half eaten hamburgers, French fries and there was some chips on the counter table. I looked at the hamburger and my mouth watered. It seemed like so long since I ate something and I couldn't help but get the hamburger and cook it in the microwave. After it was cooked I took a bite but only a small enough bite that they wouldn't notice that it was touched. I also took a sip of beer and some chips and then I laid down on the bed and thought about everything. Before I knew it I was yawning and my eyes started to close. Sam and Dean were only gone for a few hours now so I thought it was safe to take a nap for a couple of minutes. I allowed myself to relax and close my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up to the sound of a car engine. "Balls!" I shouted. As I got up from the bed I heard them get the keys to open the door. As I ran to the bathroom I tripped suddenly and fell flat on my face. I'm a dead girl I thought. Dead dead and dead again. As I got up to hide, the door opened and I stood there frozen hoping that I was suddenly invisible and that by some miracle they couldn't see me. I didn't dare turn around. I heard the click of their guns and I knew it was all over. "Back away, turn around and hand on your head!" shouted Dean. I closed my eyes, prayed and turned around now facing them but my eyes were still closed. "Please don't shoot, please please I swear I'm not here to kill you and I'm not a demon or a ghost or a leviathan or a werewolf or any other monster, I swear. "Sam" exclaimed Dean. I opened my eyes. Sam moved forward pushed me to sit on a chair and tied my hands. Dean was looking through his bag and pulled out a bottle of holy water. He pulled out the silver knife from his jacked and walked toward me. I closed my eyes and felt holy water splash on my face. "See guys I'm not a demon, can you guys just please let me explain and maybe I can help you, please!" I pleaded. "Dean I don't think she's a monster I mean look at her she's scared and she's just a teenager. "Look Sam we can't take any risks especially not now." He pulled up my sleeve and put the knife to my arm. I felt a sharp pain and I winced. "There Dean that's enough" ordered Sam. "Yeah okay but don't untie her she could be an axe murderer for all we know."I exhaled relieved. "Okay who are you?" said Sam. He looked at me liked he cared and was worried not like Dean who looked like if I if I even flinched would jump at me and slit my throat. "I'm from Los Angeles California and I'm Elena. I was at my house waiting for Supernatural to come on and then I ended up here like some sort of teleport or something." Dean stood up angrily, "Do you seriously think we are going to believe this teleport crap! Los Angeles is hundreds of miles away" "What?" I said, "Where the hell are we!." "Kansas", Sam said. "Kansas! Balls!" I said. Dean looked up. "Balls?" I sighed. "Yes, balls because it's something Bobby sais when shit isn't going the way he planned it to go and right now that's how I freaking feel!" I instantly knew I said too much because Dean stood up and walked up to me and pulled my hair holding the gun to my head. His face was so close I could feel his breathe in my ear. "How do you know about Bobby! Answer me or I swear I'll shoot!" "Dean! Stop it just sit down if you keep scaring her like this she'll never answer anything" demanded Sam. "Not until she tells us how she knows Bobby." I gulped and opened my mouth. "I don't know Bobby, well not personally, I know Bobby from T.V, from the show supernatural where you and Sam also come on like that one time when you got stuck in that dimension where your life was a T.V show and your names were Jensen and Jared and Castiel was named Misha, that's where I come from!" I shouted. Sam stared at me. " So your saying that you come a dimension where me and Dean are actors and that our lives are a T.V show and that you suddenly got zapped here out of nowhere like some sort of Doctor Who episode. "yeah" I sighed tired and scared. Dean took the gun out of my head and sat back down on the bed. Sam stood up and untied me. I didn't dare move so I just sat there staring at them. " Look guys I'm scared as hell and I'm as confused as you are, I don't expect us to suddenly become best buds but I am hoping that somehow you guys could help me get back home and I swear you guys would never see me again." Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "Do you remember anything from when you were "zapped" from your house" said Dean. "No" I said plainly. I stood up slowly, not wanting to alarm them and possibly get shot. I know that this was the worst possible timng in the universe but I couldn't help myself and I exclaimed "Umm…can I see your car?" Dean looked up and chuckled. "You? A teenage geek want to see my car, do you even know what my "car" is". I looked at him offended. "if your car is the black Chevrolet impala 67 that's parked outside then yes, I want to see your car please" Sam looked at Dean at laughed. Dean looked surprised and then smiled. "Just for knowing that you just became my most favorite teenager and I hate teenagers." I smiled and walked outside. Dean followed, he probably thought I was going to steal it or mess it up. I looked at it and took it in. It was beautiful. "Its beautiful" I exclaimed. "I know, it takes your breath away" I finally felt relaxed and not afraid. After a while of me and Dean talking about the impala we went back inside. Sam was on the computer eating the last of the hamburger. I sat down and thought about Bobby. "I need to tell you something, something that can change the future events and possibly save someone's life. Sam looked up. " Who's" I inhaled. "Bobby." Dean looked at me. " what do you mean?" Dean said. " you guys are hunting down Leviathans right?." "yeah" Sam and Dean both exclaimed. "umm… well Bobby is going to get captured by them and then when you guys go to save him, things happen" I said. "Things? Like what?" said Sam. "When you guys get Bobby, Bobby stays to look at something while you guys get the van. While Bobby was running to the van, Dick comes out with a gun and shoots. Bobby gets into the car and you guys drive away but then you guys find out that Bobby was shot.. in the forehead" I could barely say that last part without crying knowing the outcome of the situation and that Bobby was going to die. "But he comes out alive right? Bobby is always alright" said Sam. "He dies" I whispered holding back tears.


End file.
